


A Change of Scenery

by riverchic1998



Series: Summer Vacation [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Humor, surprise crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverchic1998/pseuds/riverchic1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn’t a bad way to spend the first week of summer vacation before their final year of high school, lazing about in the sun. Being bored beats being hunted or killed, but if Lydia can find a happy medium of a little excitement in her life without blood and gore, that would be wonderful.</p>
<p>Lucky for her friends, she knows someone who can offer exactly the change of scenery they need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change of Scenery

**Author's Note:**

> Much love to all who read. Many thanks to Jacy and Jo, my lovely betas and best friends, who make this thing passable. Also, if you can't wait until the end of the fic, see the end notes for the surprise crossover.

Lydia sighs in contentment after she takes another drink of lemonade. Stiles hates the stuff that her mother usually buys from the grocer, so she is now sufficiently spoiled. As much as she hates that he learned to survive on his own from a young age, some of the perks benefit her, such as having a boyfriend who knows how to make amazing lemonade from scratch. 

He’s sitting in a lounger to her left while Allison is on her right. Danny sits on Stiles’ other side; their small Team Human day of relaxation has gone off without a hitch. Getting Stiles to stay still for a long period of time without feeling restless is easy, as long as the sun is out. He practically turns into a cat and chases patches of sunlight around the house so he can take naps. In full view of the sun’s rays, he goes boneless. Lydia has to remind him to reapply sunscreen, lest he turn into a tomato, but otherwise, he’s content to stay where he is without the urge to vibrate out of his skin. 

Allison’s legs are curled up, a book propped up against her thighs, a how-to manual about longbow creation that Isaac found at the local library. Danny was reading a historical fiction book he swiped from one of the bookshelves in Lydia’s living room, but he abandoned that in favor of dozing like Stiles. 

It isn’t a bad way to spend the first week of summer vacation before their final year of high school. Lydia worries about boredom creeping in, however. She doesn’t want to jinx herself. Being bored beats being hunted or killed, but if she can find a happy medium with a little excitement in her life without blood and gore, that would be wonderful. 

“You have your plotting face on,” Allison teases with a small grin on her face. She places a marker in her book and closes it, setting it to the side. “What are you contemplating now?”

“You’re not allowed to take over the world,” Stiles mutters, eyes still closed and body relaxed. “Give me my summer. Wait until school starts. Then you can destroy everything.”

Lydia rolls her eyes at Stiles and turns to face Allison. “I was just wondering what the summer is going to be like. Stable pack, dormant nemeton, no deaths on the horizon…” She trails off with a sigh. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m ecstatic that I am not running for my life right now. This is glorious, but I don’t want to spend my summer lounging in the sun.”

“Why the hell not?” Stiles whines. 

“Hush. I’m talking to Allison.”

Stiles turns his head and smirks at her, eyes finally opening behind his sunglasses. “You’re supposed to listen to me when I talk to you. Dr. Cross said so.”

Lydia slides her own sunglasses down her nose so that Stiles gets the full force of her glare. He knows better than to bring their couple therapy sessions -- that were absolutely necessary the moment they started dating -- into the conversation. “And Dr. Cross also said that you are not allowed to manipulate or distort the suggestions made during our therapy sessions to get your way. Now, _be quiet_.”

His smirks widens and he settles back in the lounger with a wriggle and a contented huff. Once she’s sure he’s settled again, Lydia answers his question, but directs the answer at Allison. “Believe it or not, my life has become infinitely more interesting with the introduction to the supernatural, and I think if I don’t get at least some sort of scenery change, I’ll go insane. Again. For reasons unrelated to werewolves who shall not be named.”

This time, Danny is the one who speaks up. His words are muffled by the arm thrown over his face. “You know if you say that near him, he’s going to start referring to himself as Voldemort, right?”

Stiles starts snickering. “Does that make Lydia a horcrux?”

She takes another sip of her lemonade and practices the breathing exercises Dr. Cross told her to implement when her irritation with Stiles reaches violent levels. “Call me a horcrux again and I will wipe your DropBox completely clean.”

He makes a wounded noise but brushes a hand against her arm in apology. She’ll forgive him, for now. Allison gets them back on track seamlessly, ignoring the drama, and Lydia sends her a grateful glance. “So let’s get out of town for a while. I’m okay with a road trip.”

Danny leans forward, moving his arm so he can join in the conversation. “I thought road trips were supposed to come after senior year, not before then?”

“Is there a rulebook for road trips, though?” Stiles asks, waving his hand around lazily in the air. “And let’s be honest here. What are our chances for living long enough to graduate?”

“Oh, stop being so negative.” Allison frowns at him, turning on her side. “We’ve been doing really well lately. I think a road trip would be really fun. Where could we go?”

Stiles sighs loudly and sits up, no longer trying to get back to his nap. “Can we agree to make this a Team Human road trip? I think we deserve it.”

Lydia nods. Derek mentioned visiting some of the packs they’ve created tentative alliances with. While Stiles and Lydia handle a lot of the legal aspects of the alliances, they never interact directly with the alphas and seconds. They won’t be missed. Any questions are typically sent through email or text anyway. The sheriff would be happy if Stiles took a vacation. He’s been not-so-subtly hinting at it for weeks. Danny has a younger brother and sister he normally watches in the summer, but Charlie is thirteen now and can watch after Abbey on his own. 

“Do you think you can get away?” she asks Allison.

“Definitely.” Allison snorts, settling back into the lounger. “Dad practically shoves me out the door during the summer. I still train, but he wants me to have as much normal teenage girl time as I can get. Next summer, I probably won’t be able to step away from the family.”

“Where would we go?” Danny asks. All four go silent, pondering different destinations in mind. 

Stiles makes a face. “It can’t be boring. We need a change of scenery, like, a big one. Not like a drive an hour away to a strip mall or something.”

“And it needs to have attractions that we can’t get around here. There needs to be more entertainment than just going to a different movie theater or eating at different restaurant chains.” Allison makes a face. “Although we’re pretty limited unless we want to go to a big city like Sacramento. Maybe head farther south? San Francisco is pretty fun.”

“Come on, Allison,” Stiles chides. “You just moved from there a year and a half ago. Let’s go someplace new and exciting.”

Danny nudges Stiles’ chair. “Pretty sure that’s too far away. Wherever we go, it can’t be too expensive. Plane tickets are way too much money and gas isn’t exactly cheap either, especially if we take an SUV. Plus, the food and attractions get more expensive in the bigger cities.”

All four make irritated noises as they keep systematically shooting down suggestions. Locations are either too boring, too expensive, not far enough away, or too far away. After ten minutes of constant bickering, Lydia grabs her phone and starts to go through her contacts. Surely there’s a family member or close friend a suitable distance away with a timeshare or condo, or even a house with extra rooms they can stay in for free. A few free meals in exchange for chores or help around the house may take the sting off of the price of travel. 

She freezes when she sees a name. How silly of her not to think of him before. With a grin, Lydia brings up a message and starts typing out a text. “I’ve got it,” she says, interrupting Stiles mid-sentence. He gives her an annoyed look but gestures for her to continue. “New York City.”

Danny recovers first. He laughs incredulously. “That’s pretty much the epitome of too far away and too expensive. It’s on the other side of the country and one of the most expensive cities to visit _in the world_.”

Lydia keeps typing, smile growing with each letter on the screen. This is a wonderful idea. “My uncle lives there, and he would let us stay for free. I’m also pretty sure he’ll cover the travel and food as well. He owes me a shopping trip, at least. Plus, there’s plenty of stuff to do there. We’d never be bored.”

They’re all silent as Lydia finishes the message. Stiles is the first to break. “Are you serious? You just have a random, rich as hell uncle that would pay for you, your two friends, and your boyfriend to come stay? Like, air travel, food, hotel, all that stuff?” When Lydia only raises her eyebrow at him, he makes aborted gestures with his arms. “Why are you just mentioning him now?”

“Because he actually is a busy man, especially recently. But he’s been wanting me to visit for a while. He’ll say yes.” Her phone vibrates and Lydia grins when she sees the reply. “See? I just got a message that we’re more than welcome. His company will pay for the airfare.”

“Is that legal?” Danny asks. 

Technically, they’ll take the private jet, not the company jet, so there’s no need for legality concerns. She wants that to be a surprise though. “It’s a free airplane ticket to New York City. Do you really care?”

Danny’s silence is more than an answer. She continues texting and planning. “The only question is how long we want to stay. I think I might head down this weekend because I haven’t seen him since he moved there from Malibu a year and a half ago. I know it’ll probably take everyone else longer.”

When Lydia looks up from her phone, her head swivels from left to right. All three are staring at her like she just wailed in the middle of a sentence. “What?” 

“Just letting my world start rotating on its axis again. It shifted there for a minute.” Stiles shakes his head with a laugh. “Are we really doing this? Are we going to New York?”

Allison gives them a tentative grin. “I’ve always wanted to go. We never had a reason to. Packs avoid large cities and the supernatural community is so diverse that omegas don’t make much trouble for fear of insulting others. Oh,” she says in excitement, “we have to see a Broadway play!”

Danny makes a face. “Pass.” Before Stiles even gets a word out in response, Danny glares at him. “Don’t. If the sentence that comes out of your mouth next contains the words _stereotypical, gay,_ and _Broadway_ , I will punch you in the dick.”

Stiles winces, murmuring an apology even as he brings his knees up in a protective stance. 

“We can totally see a Broadway play while the boys find something else to do.” Lydia returns Allison’s wide grin. “We’re going to New York.”

Allison leans across the gap and hugs Lydia with a squeal of excitement. Stiles holds up a hand for Danny to high five, and after rolling his eyes with a mock-pained sigh, Danny obliges. They immediately start talking about what they absolutely have to see in New York and debate if going to the top of the Empire State Building was really worth the hype. 

_I’ll come up on Friday. My friends will probably come Tuesday or Wednesday_ , she sends with a grin. She makes her own plans in her mind, knowing that the moment Stiles, Danny, and Allison step foot in New York, their itinerary will definitely change. Her friends are in for a huge surprise. 

_Excellent. I’ll have Jarvis clear Tony’s schedule_ , Pepper replies. 

_Yes, they are definitely in for a surprise._

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look. Another fic to another crossover series. This is just a short, one-shot prequel to a much longer, full-length crossover (FML) with Teen Wolf and Avengers. Long story short, for those visiting from the beginning notes, Lydia is related to Tony and Team Human decides to take a short vacation to see Dear Uncle Tony in NYC. This is post-Avengers, pre-everything else. 
> 
> I hope to have the first chapter of the next fic up soon, but don't quote me on that. Feel free to head to [my tumblr](http://dream-mancer.tumblr.com/) if you want to ask questions there instead of leaving a comment here. Or if you want to pester me about when I should update. Or to ask if I have new inventions for cheese. Go for it. My ask box is open and anon is on!
> 
> Also, when in NYC, skip the Empire State Building, kids. Get a postcard of it and see a Broadway show instead. Trust me. No, really, _trust me_.


End file.
